LEGAL
by WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy becomes Percy Weasley's apprentice - resulting in man-love for both of them. Two Malfoy/Weasley romances in one story!
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Sexual situations, slash

Author's Notes: Adapted from the gift written for midnight_birth for the Malfoy-Weasley Exchange on live journal. This story owes a lot to her original suggestions.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the wizarding world are the sole property of J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except my own ideas, and make no profit. No copyright infringement is intended.

~m/w~m/w~m/w~m/w~m/w~

Chapter 1: PROSECUTION

"He couldn't have worn longer sleeves?"

Every student in his school year, with supporting family members, was gathering on the lawns in front of Hogwarts Castle for the graduation ceremony. They could all clearly see the damning skull and snake design branded into his grandfather's forearm. Scorpius wanted to die.

"It is rather hot," his father mitigated.

"You won't take your jacket off, will you? Please!" Scorpius begged. "Why is he even here?"

"He's proud of you. We both are." Draco patted his son's hand awkwardly.

This was meant to be Scorpius' moment of happiness, this was supposed to make all of that studying worthwhile. Instead he had to endure a couple of hundred witches and wizards – many of whom he'd been living with for seven years – pointing and smirking. It wasn't like he could pretend the ostentatious old Death Eater was nothing to do with him. There were only three men there with silver-blond hair.

Oh just perfect! That hot Ravenclaw boy with the dimples was whispering to his father and laughing behind his hand. Eighteen months' worth of glances across the library wasted!

It was so unfair! Why did he have to be the one with the infamous family? Why did it have to be his grandfather with the waist-length hair, a dark mark and a silver-topped cane?/p

~m/w~m/w~m/w~m/w~m/w~

"Good afternoon, Harry. How can I help you?" Percy Weasley greeted the disembodied head of the Middle-Aged-Man-Who-Lived floating over his grate.

"Hi. Ginny and I are having this bar-be-que thing a week on Saturday and we were hoping you'd bring the girls."

"Sadly, my daughters will be away on holiday with their mother and step-father then."

"That's a shame. Still, you're very welcome without them --"

"Will I be the only single person there?"

"Erm."

"It'll all be couples, families and me, won't it?"

"Oh! No! Hang on, Charlie's between boyfriends again --"

"This event is in ten days' time, Harry. By then he'll be onto the next one, whereas I will be forever --"

"I'll get Fleur to bring her sister, Gabrielle."

"Is she single?"

"Pretty much."

"This isn't an attempt at match-making, I hope?"

"No, no! She's a nun."

"A nun?"

"Yes."

"Do nuns eat Bar-be-qued food?"

"Probably."

Families, couples, a nun and Percy? He tried to stifle a deep sigh. "Look, it's nice of you to think of me, Harry, but, unfortunately, I do have an awful lot on at work this month."

"That's fine. Another time. How is the Magical Law Advocacy? Better than the Ministry?"

"Oh, yes."

"You don't sound that sure."

"I don't regret the career change at all. It's just that I've discovered I'm to be given an Apprentice and I'm not sure what to do with him. It will involve a great deal of preparation and marking of paperwork --"

"Just say you won't do it."

"I can't. The Partners are very keen. His grandfather is an important client."

~m/w~m/w~m/w~m/w~m/w~

After the ceremony, Scorpius and Draco stood to attention as Lucius examined the N.E.W.T. results in detail. There was going to be a big party in London on Tuesday. Scorpius hoped his friends weren't going to spend too much of it teasing him about today. He hoped he wouldn't be shunned. He hoped he was still invited! He tried to pull faces at his fellow graduates but they didn't seem to see him.

Finally Lucius looked up. "These results could be better, couldn't they young Scorpius?"

"I did my best, sir."

"I do hope that that's not true. Still, it shouldn't matter. I can pull a few strings. In fact, I already have. You start on Monday."

Monday? No! He'd been looking forward to a long, lazy summer like everyone else's. Scorpius looked over to his father for support, but Draco was studying his shoelaces.

"Start what? Sir?"

The party on Tuesday! They weren't going to let him go, were they?

"I have decided," Lucius drawled, "that the Malfoys spend far too much money on Lawyers. We need to have our own Advocate in the family. I have organised an apprenticeship for you."

~m/w~m/w~m/w~m/w~m/w~

"Lucius Malfoy."

The proffered hand was cool and dry, the fingernails manicured and the skin as smooth and unblemished as that of a much younger man. He smelled of something sharp, sweet and familiar.

"Percy Weasley, sir. Pleased to meet you."

After they had shaken each other's hands, Percy was unable to reclaim his, because long, strong fingers still gripped him. Grey eyes assessed him, sweeping down his official white robes and back up to his face. Percy was clearly judged to be adequate, however, because Malfoy quirked up one side of his mouth into something like a smile. He released Percy's hand and stepped back.

"And this is my grandson, Scorpius, your apprentice."

The youth had the same haughty bearing and straight, pale hair as his grandfather. His eyes, however, were a piercing blue, and he lacked the older man's confidence and charm. He stuck out an arm reticently and Percy tried to welcome him with an encouraging grin as he shook hands with him.

Percy felt a strange disappointment as Lucius swept from the room, but he didn't have time to examine it, because as soon as they were alone together, the young man's attitude changed. His expression became surly and he sat down heavily on the top of Percy's lovingly polished desk, looking round the room.

"This is it?" he asked.

"I was thinking you could work at this desk," Percy suggested, indicating a little table and chair which he had squeezed into a corner near the window. He hoped his clients wouldn't find it too intrusive.

"We've got cupboards bigger than this office at home," Scorpius complained.

"Come and sit here," said Percy, firmly.

Scorpius merely shifted his posture to look out of the window. "Oh, great view!" he sneered. Percy was a very junior Advocate in the Partnership and his office looked out over a nondescript rooftop to the blank brick wall of the next building. "We on Diagon Alley?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes, we are. I have prepared a few files for you to look over --"

"Do I get to go shopping?"

Percy tried to stay calm. "Possibly in your lunch hour. If you have completed all your allotted assignments."

There was a pause. The two men weighed each other up. Percy stood in the corner, holding the papers he expected Scorpius to study. Scorpius leaned back on Percy's expensive walnut desk. There was a moment of silence. Then the young Malfoy swung back his heel. His heel hit the leg of the desk with a loud noise. Percy winced. Scorpius grinned. He kicked back his leg again.

~m/w~m/w~m/w~m/w~m/w~

The next Sunday Charlie burst out of Percy's fireplace and stood on the pale carpet yelling, "You bastard!"

"Good morning, Charles. Why don't you get your Fireplace cleaned? I know that's not my soot."

"I thought you were going to be there yesterday! It was all married couples and me. I was relying on you!"

"Harry said he was going to invite a nun. Could you stop pacing dirt into my carpet, please."

"Well, he didn't. Thank Merlin. And how would that have helped? It's bad enough being celibate myself without making small-talk with some religious spinster!"

"Would you like a cup of tea? Please can you sit in the leather armchair, it's wipe-clean." Percy rose from the sofa and went into his spotless kitchen area.

"Stop talking like a Muggle!" Charlie yelled after him, slumping into the designated chair anyway. "You only need to cast i_Scourgify/i. _Two sugars and a shot of Old Ogden's in mine, please."

Percy popped his head round the doorway while the kettle boiled. "I'm sorry. I've been catching up on work all weekend. Was it awful?"

"It was lonely. Why haven't I got kids?"

"Well ..." Percy pretended to consider the question while he summoned the teacups, "you've never had a relationship that lasted longer than a couple of months. Oh, and none of them were with women."

"Oh, details, details," Charlie dismissed, hefting his boots onto the glass coffee table. "Even little Lily had her boyfriend with her."

The two brothers stared at each other for a couple of minutes. Why did their family have to be so full of, well, families? Percy looked at Charlie and wondered how his older brother could look younger than he did. His muscled arms were still firm, he always had a grin and his eyes were bright. He would find someone new soon and Percy would be left alone on the shelf again. It never took Charlie long.

He always found someone young, energetic, good-looking and infatuated. He would take Charlie to exciting places to do youthful things. Just imagining it made Percy feel very tired. And what about the sex? How did he have the energy? Percy stared at the rugged, fit man in his armchair and wondered how they could be related.

Charlie stared back at his sensible, intelligent, patient brother and wondered the same thing. How could he be so focussed on work that he missed a party? How did he stay so slim? How had he suffered the boredom of staying married for twenty years? All that time he had been loyal and faithful, doggedly providing for his family. Charlie got restless after a few weeks with anyone. Those lovely daughters were Percy's reward. He wouldn't stay single for long – he'd be swooped up by some woman who appreciated a calm, constant man. Then Charlie would be the only one again – the Weasley who was different.

"Why are you so busy at work?" Charlie asked.

To his surprise, Percy dropped his head into his hands and moaned. Percy didn't usually go in for displays of ostentatious emotion.

"What is it?" Charlie asked again.

Percy's voice came up from between his fingers: "The spawn of Malfoy! Lucius Malfoy called in some favours and the Partners have landed me with his grandson as an apprentice."

"Not a man to say 'no' to," Charlie sympathised.

"His name's Scorpius. Appropriately. Because he's venomous."

"What does he do?"

"Nothing. Worse than nothing. He disrupts everything I do. He hides papers and drops rubbish in strange corners. I have to prepare work for him, which he doesn't do and he uses up all my ink and parchment not doing it. He's supposed to listen in on interviews, but he upsets the clients with sarcastic interruptions and intrusive questions. He even started whistling in the Wizengamot. So, when I go down there I have to leave him in my office. On Thursday I got back to find a mirror-ball, coloured lights and ear-blisteringly loud 'Scissor Sisters'."

"Would you like me to have a word?"

Charlie looked serious, but Percy laughed in a tight way. "He's not a Third Year who's just nicked my chocolate frog cards. You can't beat him up for me."


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Sexual situations, slash

Author's Notes: Adapted from the gift written for midnight_birth for the Malfoy-Weasley Exchange on live journal. This story owes a lot to her original suggestions.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the wizarding world are the sole property of J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except my own ideas, and make no profit. No copyright infringement is intended.

~m/w~m/w~m/w~m/w~m/w~

LEGAL, A Malfoy-Weasley Story

Chapter 2: DEFENCE

Percy lay on the dark green carpet of the office with the heels of his hands pressed into his eyes. This pushed his glasses into his eyebrows. The frames pressed into his skin and it hurt a bit. Just enough.

It was Monday evening and Charlie had come to collect him for a drink after work. Charlie could have asked his brother if he was all right. But it was obvious that he wasn't. He was just glad that Percy was comfortable enough with him to let his dignity slip. He didn't do that with many people.

Still, it was a bit embarrassing. Charlie wandered over to the window.

"What the ...?"

"What?" Percy started to get up.

Speechless, Charlie just pointed. Percy joined him and they stared out at the wall which, Percy was sure, had been blank that morning. Daubed across it now were red and gold letters two feet high saying: '_Gryffindors can't fuck_!'

Percy pushed up the window and directed a cleansing spell at the graffiti. Nothing happened.

"Who the Helga would do that?" Charlie fumed.

"Well, his desk's just here and he spends most of the day staring out of the window ..."

"And he's a dirty little Slytherin."

"No he isn't!" Percy snapped. "He graduated last month." He tried some Obliteration Charms. "And you graduated --"

"Don't say it!"

"Decades ago. You're not in Gryffindor any more."

Charlie tried a few useless spells of his own, growling, "Just get rid of it!"

"I can't," Percy admitted. "He's invested it with some kind of signature. I'm going to have to get him to own up and remove it himself." He slumped back down onto the floor.

Charlie made sure Percy's eyes were covered again. Then he raised his wand arm slightly.

~m/w~m/w~m/w~m/w~m/w~

"My grandson is ...?"

"On an errand," Percy lied.

Lucius nodded. He ran his elegant fingers over the shiny mahogany of the back of Scorpius' chair. It was nearly noon the next day.

"Is he doing well?" he purred.

"Um ... I, er ... he ... fine," Percy lied, albeit incoherently.

Lucius smiled his slow, feline smile. Percy wondered why he found he was watching those lips so closely. With a swish of his long, white hair Lucius turned away. He ran his hands over some of the paperwork strewn messily over the surface of the little desk in the corner. Percy was so busy watching those hands that he missed the movement of the man's head.

"What an impressive standard of debate," Malfoy sneered.

Lucius was looking out of the window. The sardonic lift of his eyebrow made Percy grow warm with embarrassment. Strangely, it was a feeling he could have comfortably climbed into. He found that he had crossed the floor, that he was standing next to Lucius, looking out of the window with him, inhaling his clean, citric smell.

It was worse than Percy had realised. Underneath the red and gold letters, blunt green capitals had been added announcing: 'SLYTHERINS ARE WANKERS'. He had a fairly good idea of who might be responsible for that. He wished his big brother would grow up.

"That certainly demonstrates the intellectual rigour of a Hogwarts education," commented the Malfoy patriarch, disdain dripping from every aristocratic pore.

Percy suppressed the shiver which ran through him. He coughed as dismissively as he could and commented, "I hope that whoever is responsible for that removes it quickly."

Lucius gave him a strange look, quirking his mouth upwards and asked, "But is it true?"

He held Percy's gaze and Percy was aware of doing some undignified mouth-flapping movements before breaking eye contact and moving away, remarking crisply that as only school children were members of Hogwarts Houses, he certainly hoped that the first was not being tested but feared the second would be true of every House.

He felt as well as heard the low rumbling chuckle behind him. It was followed by the crisp crackle of thick, silk robes shifting. Some compulsion lead him to look over. He saw Lucius perched elegantly on the edge of his grandson's desk, his long legs crossed in front of him, his arms gracefully supporting his upper body, bracing it against the desk's top. His silver curtain of hair swept over his shoulders, his grey eyes pinned Percy. Percy was scared; he leant forward.

The door opened. Both men snapped their heads round to face it.

"Shit!" exclaimed the dishevelled youth in the doorway. "I mean, what an honour grandfather!" Scorpius patted at his unruly hair, then swept his hands ineffectively down his robes, brushing at crumbs and creases.

"Where were you last night?" Lucius' voice was icy.

"At home," Scorpius answered. "Early night. 'Cos I'm taking my apprenticeship seriously."

"I wish you were," Lucius hissed. "Failure is not an option, boy. I have called in personal favours to get you this position. It's my reputation you are besmirching." The pent-up fury trembled in Lucius' every pore.

The cold, restrained power dried Percy's mouth. The anger wasn't even directed at him, but he felt very scared. How would it feel to face the full force of such a man?

Scorpius wasn't coping well. He squirmed and sweated, his eyes darting about the room. Lucius took a step towards him and he leaned back, his face a mask of panic. His grandfather gave him a look of disgust.

"I don't want to know where you've been. You stink. If you are incapable of moderating yourself, then at least limit your debauchery to the weekends."

"Yes, sir." Scorpius looked at his scuffed boot caps.

Before sweeping out of the office, Lucius turned to Percy and said in a softer tone, "Good Afternoon."

Percy was just beginning to feel sorry for him, when the bedraggled youth in the doorway glared over at him and sneered, "What are you looking at?"

"A bit of a mess!" Percy retorted. "Now you're here, you can --"

"I've got a headache!" Scorpius stomped over to his corner, on the way transfiguring his seat into a squishy armchair. He curled up in it and hid his head under a cushion.

Percy considered contacting the Manor and telling tales on his hopeless apprentice. He couldn't. He should have been able to control a subordinate. He was ashamed of his inadequacy. For some reason which he was not yet ready to admit to himself, he needed Lucius to respect him.

Percy crossed the room with determination and reached down to snatch away the cushion under which Scorpius was hiding. Then he noticed the shaking in the young man's bony shoulders and a muffled, wet, choking sound. He changed his mind. Instead, he looked out of the window. The wall opposite was once again clean and undecorated.

~m/w~m/w~m/w~m/w~m/w~

There were files and papers scattered all over the floor, some fluttering and some skidding about the room. Percy was bending down, searching through, with his back to Charlie, who stood in the office doorway. The lad standing on the desk saw Charlie, though. He had his wand raised and was levitating a thick manilla file over Percy's head. He was tall and slim with a silver-blond fringe which fell over his startlingly blue eyes. When he caught sight of Charlie his grin collapsed, hiding his sharp white teeth.

The flying file wobbled and crashed to the floor, the noise making Percy look round. He retrieved the file with a confused, "There it is." Then he noticed Charlie. He blushed.

The young man lowered his arm, his sleeve slipping back down to cover his toned muscles. The fluttering noise stopped. He bit his lip and gave Charlie a wary look.

"Hello," Percy declared, too loudly. "Rather untidy today, I'm afraid."

"I thought I'd take you out for lunch," Charlie said. Then he looked upwards, "You must be Malfoy," he added darkly.

Percy composed himself, blustered a bit, got into role. "Ah, yes. Forgive me. This is Scorpius Malfoy, my apprentice. Scorpius, I'd like you to meet my brother Charlie."

The young man's pale face seemed to lose even more colour. He looked across the floor at all the parchment and lowered himself off the desk. "Um, I'd better tidy this up then ..."

"No," Percy snapped. "It's all out of order. I'll do it. You don't understand it sufficiently." To Charlie he said, "Sorry, I can't leave now. I'd better get some spellotape." He marched out of the office.

"What was all that about?" Charlie asked Scorpius. When there was no reply he growled, "Stop winding him up. You're an evil little shit."

"It's just a joke."

"Percy takes his work seriously. And so he should. If he fucks up people end up in Azkaban."

Scorpius scuffed his feet nervously, tearing a sheet of notes on the floor. He hastily stopped, gingerly picked his way through to his own desk and sat down. "I s'pose I know that," he admitted. "It's just so boring."

"Then give it up."

"Can't."

Charlie became aware that those seriously blue eyes were trained on his face. Didn't the Malfoys have grey eyes? The Blacks' deep grey eyes? The boy must have his mother's eyes. The rest of him looked uncannily like his father and grandfather: slimy, death-eating bastards.

Hesitantly, the young man asked, "You're Charlie Weasley?"

"Yes." Charlie decided to look out of the window. Those eyes were all too intense.

"As in the Charlie Weasley Cup?"

Ah. A Hogwarts Quidditch player then?

"Yes."

"Cool. I was never up for it, obviously. Don't think the other Slytherins would have been too impressed by me winning a 'fair play' award. I'm a seeker, the same as you." Scorpius added, very quietly, "You were a bit bloody good, weren't you? That's what everyone says."

Instead of answering, Charlie asked, "Why can't you give up the apprenticeship?"

"Grandfather wants a lawyer in the family."

"You don't strike me as someone who usually does what he's told."


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings**: Sexual situations, slash

**Author's Notes**: Adapted from the gift written for midnight_birth for the Malfoy-Weasley Exchange on live journal. This story owes a lot to her original suggestions.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and the wizarding world are the sole property of J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except my own ideas, and make no profit. No copyright infringement is intended.

LEGAL 

A Malfoy-Weasley Story 

Chapter 3: CROSS EXAMINATION

Scorpius filled his basket with useful items – dung-bombs, Brilliant Burping Bites, itching powder, an Annoying Squeaker – and got into the queue for the till. He was standing behind the World's Fattest Man. While he waited, he looked around the store. He couldn't think why his father had never allowed him in here. It was brilliant!

Near to the queue was a tub of Miniature Puppies ("No garden? No problem! Exercise one of these in a flower pot!") wrestling with each other. Scorpius was captivated. The only pets Malfoys had were ornamental. He nearly missed the exit of Mr Obesity. Hurriedly, he swung his basket onto the counter.

"I don't think so!"

He was confronted by three serious-looking middle-aged men, each with the same ginger hair and freckles as his boss. The two on the left were stocky and heavily muscled, the one on the right was as slim as Percy but much taller. He recognised the one on the far left, the one who had spoken. "Charlie Weasley," he whispered.

"You're not thinking of taking those into work, are you?"

Scorpius looked down into the basket. It didn't look good.

"Why are you here?" he asked Charlie Weasley.

"He's my brother," said the one in the middle, "it's my shop."

Scorpius felt a bit stupid. Of course. _Weasley's _Wizard Wheezes, the Charlie _Weasley _Cup, Head Girl Rose _Weasley , _Hermione _Weasley :_ Minister of Magic. They were everywhere.

"Who are you, then?" continued the shop owner, "and how do you know Charlie – as if I couldn't guess."

Charlie answered extremely quickly, "He's Percy's apprentice, George. The one that's driving him crazy."

"Nice one!" George nodded, grinning. Scorpius noticed that he had a dark hole where his ear should have been.

"No!" Charlie corrected.

But George was looking at Scorpius' shopping. "I don't have time to test out all the products on Percy any more. Someone needs to torture him!"

"I'm serious, George. Don't sell him those!" Charlie glowered at his brother.

While the two thick-set men squared off, freckled nose to freckled nose, the tall one leaned down to shake Scorpius' hand.

"I'm Ron," he said.

The Minister's husband! Stammering, Scorpius gave his name. Ron dropped his hand and sprang back, hissing, "Malfoy's son?"

Not again! Why didn't he have the sort of family who engendered universal love and respect?

George swept the shopping basket behind the counter then, saying, "Lovely to meet you Cerberus, but I've got other customers waiting. My associates will deal with you."

Scorpius found himself pushed behind a display of Peppermint Pooping Piglets with Charlie and Ron.

"Right!" Charlie growled. "You piss off one Weasley, you deal with the lot of us. Right?"

"Right!" Ron agreed.

"So we suggest you start treating Percy with some respect."

"Right," Ron agreed again.

"Are you threatening me?" Scorpius asked, quite excited. He hadn't been threatened by grown men before.

"If you like," Charlie said, but he turned away as he said it, which diluted the effect.

Scorpius thought for a moment. "What if I'm a good boy?" he asked. "Do I get a reward?"

He was looking directly at Charlie, but it was Ron who replied:

"That seems reasonable."

~m/w~m/w~m/w~m/w~m/w~

Charlie relaxed with a chilled Bloody Mary on his balcony a few nights later. It was a warm, light evening at the end of another hot, hard-working day. Saturday tomorrow: no work. He was going to listen to a Quidditch match on the radio later while he ate one of his mother's turkey and ham pies. Wasn't that everything a man could want?

So why did it feel like something was missing? He wasn't an idiot – life might have been easier if he had been. He knew what was missing.

He changed into his 'pulling' shirt and Apparated to his favourite club.

Drink in hand, he leaned over the railing to look down onto the the dance floor. He was looking for someone who could take the void away, at least for a few hours. The music was loud, the lights brightly coloured. Bodies gyrated in barely buttoned shirts. They were every colour and shape and most of them were young. All of them were men.

Not taken with any of the dancers, he looked around the edges of the room – to the spectators sitting and standing, singly and in groups. One lad was leaning against a pillar, head bent forward and chestnut brown hair tumbling into his face. He stared down at the wand he twirled between his fingers. There was something about the elegant length of his limbs which reminded Charlie of Scorpius Malfoy.

It wasn't right, of course, to use someone as a substitute, to have sex with one man while imagining he was another. It wasn't right to keep fantasising about a teenage boy anyway – a boy who was innocent and unaware and probably had a girlfriend.

Charlie finished his drink and made his way down the sweeping staircase which was the central design feature of the place. He was walking towards the boy by the pillar. He kept him in his sights, as he fiddled with his wand. He was probably deciding whether to stick it in a front or a back pocket, deciding which preference he wanted to announce tonight. Charlie wasn't bothered either way.

Then the slim stranger stood straight. He stuffed the wand down the front of his tight leather jeans and shook the hair out of his face. Bright blue eyes scanned the room.

Charlie thought he must be hallucinating. How would it be possible to see his eye colour at that distance? How could that possibly be his face? Was his obsession projecting those features onto someone else?

He stopped walking to stare and blink. After a minute he was sure. He was too tanned and the hair was wrong - he had dulled his brilliant blond - but it was definitely Scorpius. Charlie's heart drummed. If Scorpius was here, then that meant he was ... It was dangerous. It meant that Charlie might have a chance with him and he wasn't sure that he ought to be taking it.

All he had to do was to walk over there and ask him what he was drinking. Scorpius ran a hand self-consciously across his chest and undid a couple of shirt buttons. The exposed golden flesh sang to Charlie, demanding that he touch and taste. His decision was made. He strode determinedly forward.

He was half-way across the dance floor when he saw Scorpius smile. It was a welcoming smile full of promises. It was not for Charlie. He hadn't noticed Charlie. He was welcoming a man whose tight, white vest revealed dark skin stretched over carefully maintained muscles. Charlie couldn't see his face, but, judging by Scorpius' reaction, it must have been a good-looking one. From behind he looked young – not as young as Scorpius, but far, far younger than Charlie.

Charlie Apparated home.

~m/w~m/w~m/w~m/w~m/w~

One by one the couples left the restaurant until only Percy and Charlie were left. Harry and Ginny were the first to leave.

"Well, it his birthday," Ginny had explained with a wink.

The long table was covered in dirty crockery and half-empty wine bottles.

"They are all going to have sex tonight," Charlie remarked.

"George isn't. He's legless," Percy corrected.

"In the morning then."

"I don't want to think about it."

"I miss it. Do you miss it?" Charlie bit into the last slice of garlic bread which everyone had been too polite to take earlier.

Percy emptied another bottle into his glass. "Of course. That's why I'm not thinking about it."

"Has that pizza got olives on?"

"What?"

"Two plates down from you, someone's left two whole slices."

"Yes, it's got olives on it. Charlie, how did you know you were gay?"

"Just knew. Never tempted to try anything else. Chuck it down anyway, I'll pick the olives off."

"Charlie. I think I know why my marriage failed."

"We all know that. It's because she's a bitch who took your kids away from you and then moved in with Oliver bloody Wood a suspiciously short time later."

"Which would make it not my fault." Percy stretched for another bottle. "But if I'd made her happy she would have stayed. I don't think I loved her enough."

The place was nearly empty now. The Head Waiter crossed the room to hover close by.

"He's got nice hair," Charlie muttered.

"And a wedding ring," Percy added. "How do you know when you're attracted to a man?"

"The hard-on tends to give it away." Charlie heaved himself to his feet and started on an unsteady pilgrimage round the table, checking all the coffee saucers for uneaten chocolate mints.

"I think I might be attracted to a man," Percy said softly.

Maybe he said it too softly for his brother to hear, or maybe Charlie didn't answer because he didn't know what to say.

~m/w~m/w~m/w~m/w~m/w~

Charlie finished his shift early and walked home through the crisp, bright air of a Romanian afternoon in late summer. The sky was pale blue, peeking between the mountain ridges all around him. He was looking forward to having a beer all on his own in his quiet, messy little kitchen.

Below, in the valley, a few of the trees were beginning to redden towards autumn. Light sparkled across the blue of the lake. It was a nice blue, but not the nicest blue. The path crunched under foot. There were little mountain flowers growing along the side of it. Some of them were blue.

He should go home, have a shower and get changed.

He cast a cleaning spell on himself and Apparated to Diagon Alley.

He knocked on the door and walked into the peaceful office. The blond head in the corner was bent diligently over some paperwork. He looked up briefly as Charlie walked in, looked over at him with his blue eyes.

"Charlie! How lovely to see you!" Percy said and Charlie directed his attention towards his brother.

He asked Percy if he was free for a drink after work, but luckily Percy was too busy. He offered Charlie a coffee, though, telling Scorpius to go and get it for them. Charlie took that as permission. Permission to look. He looked across at the long-limbed boy as, stretching, he straightened out of the chair. No-one spoke as he crossed the room. Charlie was trying not to watch the flow and glide of his movements.

Then Scorpius stilled and fixed Charlie with his bright blue gaze. "Milk?" he asked. "Sugar?"

"Both. Thanks." Charlie managed to answer. He looked straight back at the Malfoy heir and they held eye contact for just a few seconds longer than was necessary, before Scorpius turned away and left the room. Charlie swallowed.

"He's been remarkable well-behaved," Percy commented once the door had closed.

Charlie hoped his colouring wasn't heightened as he answered, "Has he? Good." He would have to think of a reward then.

"Not really," Percy muttered, looking through a sheaf of papers with a frown. He tutted. "He's trying hard, but he's hopeless, I have to rewrite everything he does. He's just not cut out for office work. No wonder he's been so resentful and bored."

"Then why is he here?"

"Because everyone does what Lucius tells them," Percy answered, with an unaccountably dreamy smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings:** Sexual situations, slash

**Author's Notes:** Adapted from the gift written for midnight_birth for the Malfoy-Weasley Exchange on live journal. This story owes a lot to her original suggestions.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and the wizarding world are the sole property of J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except my own ideas, and make no profit. No copyright infringement is intended.

LEGAL 

A Malfoy-Weasley Story

Chapter 4: SUMMING UP 

Scorpius blazed with energy. He span and jerked with his arms above him, lost in the furious pace of the music. His wand was still up his sleeve. If he got lucky then he could decide when he got there. If not, then never mind. He could just enjoy the freedom of anonymity and lose himself for a few hours.

As the song ended and the next started to fade up, he realised how sweaty and breathless he was. He threw himself down onto a bench under the stairs. He took a few deep breaths, watching the lights and the elegant shapes of dancing men.

Somebody sat down beside him.

"Can I get you a drink?"

Scorpius turned to check him out, to decide what his answer was.

"Why the fuck are you here?" His boss' brother? "Are you spying on me?"

Charlie Weasley shook his head. He looked uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here?" Scorpius demanded.

"Dancing, drinking, you know ... meeting people. Same as everyone else."

"You just happen to turn up in my club?"

"Your club? Listen, son, I've been coming here since --" Charlie broke off. He looked stricken. His head dropped and he muttered, "... well, since before you were born, probably. Since I was your age. Which was a very, very long time ago." He shot to his feet and darted off into the crowd.

Scorpius had only caught every third word. He wasn't sure what was going on. He only knew that he'd made a mistake. He tried to follow the broad-shouldered red head. But he wasn't there.

~m/w~m/w~m/w~m/w~m/w~

Peace reigned in Percy's little office. The only sounds were the stereo 'skritches' of quills on scrolls. Percy's ginger fringe dipped towards his work, Scorpius' rather fuller, blond one towards his.

With a loud 'crack' Lucius Malfoy appeared in the middle of the room. Scorpius looked up nervously, but his grandfather ignored him.

Instead, he swept over to Percy's desk. Percy gaped as the once Dark wizard ordered, "You dine with me tonight. I will collect you here at a quarter to eight o'clock. Dress appropriately."

With another 'crack', he was gone. Percy closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, trying to compose himself. It was a mistake. He inhaled Lucius' clean, lemon scent and it just agitated him further. As he exhaled, a small sound escaped him. He nervously looked at Scorpius, to judge his reaction. The young man was working conscientiously as though nothing untoward had occurred.

~m/w~m/w~m/w~m/w~m/w~

Charlie went for a long walk. He set off downwards into the valley towards the areas which were least populated. He needed to get lost in the dark green of the trees so that he could think.

Everything these days made him think of Scorpius: the long grass fanned out like his fringe; every graceful beat of a dragon's wing felt like the smooth movement of his limbs. Charlie had to stop this way of thinking. The boy was too young for him, too Malfoy and too popular to be interested. Then there was Percy.

Percy was lonely and hard-working and he deserved to have love. Percy had told him that he'd fallen for a man. Charlie was pretty sure it was the first time. How could it be a coincidence that it had happened just when Percy had an unforgettably handsome young man working with him? The conclusion was inescapable.

Of course, Scorpius was too special for either of them. He could choose from amongst the most charming, best-looking young men in the Wizarding world. Yet he couldn't leave Percy alone; he baited him like a schoolboy pulling pig-tails. And he had been a schoolboy until a few months ago. Those vicious little digs for attention had to mean something.

Charlie had to back off. He knew he had to give Percy his chance to be happy. Percy had to have the opportunity because Percy wasn't going to blow it. Percy wouldn't run away at the first demand for commitment and Charlie always did. Charlie didn't deserve the sort of happiness that Scorpius could be.

In the depths of the forest, staring at parasite-scarred bark, Charlie made his decision. He decided to do the right thing. A sharp pain pierced through under his ribs. He wondered if that was what people meant by 'heartbreak'. He hadn't been this infatuated for a long time. He needed to be cured, he had to sever the grip this young man had on his heart.

With no idea how to do that, he looked for inspiration in dark, pine-scented places. Charlie went for a long walk.

~m/w~m/w~m/w~m/w~m/w~

Percy spent the first couple of hours after Lucius' visit in a pleasant daze, struggling to push rational thought through the fug and get some work done. He returned from a case meeting with one of the Partners and sat at his desk, thinking 'I've got a date with Lucius Malfoy this evening'. An idiotic smile crossed his face and a warmth seeped through his chest. He slowly replaced papers into files, his imagination full of a soft-focused, candle-lit face slowly moving towards his.

Suddenly he stopped what he was doing and dropped the file. 'Sweet Merlin!' he thought, 'I've got a date with a man! I haven't got a clue what I'm doing!' This wasn't any man, either, this was Lucius, the most knee-meltingly masterful man Percy had ever met. There was very little chance that tonight would be just wine and roses. Lucius would probably expect something physical – would probably demand it. The thought warmed Percy as much as it chilled him.

Percy needed advice. He needed a gay man's advice and he only knew one gay man. In full panic, he rushed to the fireplace and shoved in some Floo Powder and his head.

Charlie's sitting room was empty. Percy shouted out, but no-one came. Withdrawing his head he wondered what the Helga 'dressing suitably' meant.

"Can I help at all?"

Percy had forgotten all about his apprentice, working away quietly in the corner.

"I'm absolutely fine!" Percy lied, mortified. "I just have to make a few calls."

But Charlie wasn't at work, at the Leaky Cauldron or the Bar Vlad, and none of his friends or relations knew where he was. He didn't answer the owl Percy sent him. He was just about to cast a _Patronus _ when he noticed the clock. He didn't have time to go home and get changed now and anyway he didn't know what to wear. He stood, frozen, staring at nothing.

"Is there anything I can do?" Scorpius asked quietly.

Percy wanted to refuse his offer of help, but he couldn't.

Sighing, he asked, " I wonder if you have any idea what your grandfather might consider 'suitable' attire to be?"

"Let me help." Scorpius strode confidently over to face his boss. He studied the red-head for a moment before asking, "Do you trust me?"

"Have you ever given me any reason to trust you?"

"I've been good for days!" Scorpius protested.

"I'll just go home." Percy stepped back. "Pick up a suit."

"You can't go Muggle! Not for him!" Scorpius raised his wand; Percy flinched. "Stand still," Scorpius advised.

First Scorpius turned Percy's white advocacy robes a plum colour. He shook his head. He tried gold. Percy shook his head. Aquamarine ... "It's not easy with your colouring."

"I'd be happy with a plain black," Percy suggested.

"Yeah. Let's make you look even more pale! I've got a good bronzing charm, actually."

"No thank you! Navy blue?"

They settled on a Royal Blue and Scorpius started to alter the shape.

"That's a bit short!"

"Your legs aren't as bad as I would have thought."

Lastly, without warning, Scorpius ran his wand from Percy's head to his toes with a cleansing charm. Percy was surprised to feel a cool tingling around his private parts, between his buttocks and even a little way inside. It made him wonder if his young apprentice might have some of the information he had wanted to get from Charlie. He wished he'd managed to talk to his brother. It would have been an embarrassing conversation, but at least he wouldn't have been going into the snake's lair unprepared.

He couldn't possibly ask Scorpius.

Lucius arrived two minutes early and offered his arm.

~m/w~m/w~m/w~m/w~m/w~

When Charlie returned from his walk there were three owls waiting at his front door. One was from Percy, asking him to make contact immediately, another was from Arthur, telling him that Percy had been trying to get hold of him and that he sounded a bit upset, the third was from Hermione, reminding him that she was far too busy to deal with Percy's problems and could he please improve his communications facilities.

Panicking slightly, Charlie headed for his fireplace. Before he could grab the Powder, Bill's head appeared.

"Ah! There you are!"

"I've been for a walk. What's going on?"

"Percy's in a right state. Won't discuss it with anyone but you. I've been trying to get you for the past hour."

"Get out of the Floo, then, and I'll go round to his place."

"He called from work. Try there first. Don't bother thanking me or anything."

~m/w~m/w~m/w~m/w~m/w~

Percy had been expecting a restaurant, or at least a dining room. He felt distinctly uncomfortable as he recovered from the Side-along Apparition and the lines of a bedroom formed around him. It seemed very likely, then, that Lucius _was _ expecting to explore something along the lines of the physical.

It was a large bedroom, well-lit by the sunlight pouring in through a grand window, the curtains of which matched the sweeping, white drapes around the large four poster bed.

"I thought we might dine on the balcony," Lucius announced.

Percy mutely followed his host through the window. The view was of breathtakingly beautiful formal gardens stretching in every direction.

"Gosh, what lovely --"

But Percy was cut short by Lucius' command to "Sit down."

They sat and when Lucius clapped his hands a silver bowl appeared in front of them, filled with tiny spheres of different varieties of melon in all the colours that it was possible for a melon to be. Lucius picked up a red, glistening globule with his slim fingers. Fixing Percy's gaze imperiously, he reached over the table and forced the fruit against the other man's lips. Juice ran down Percy's chin as he yielded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings:** Sexual descriptions, slash

**Author's Notes:** Adapted from the gift written for midnight_birth for the Malfoy-Weasley Exchange on live journal. This story owes a lot to her original suggestions.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and the wizarding world are the sole property of J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except my own ideas, and make no profit. No copyright infringement is intended.

LEGAL 

A Malfoy-Weasley Story

Chapter 5: JUDGEMENT 

When Charlie fell into Percy's office only Scorpius was there. He was sitting at his desk with his wand to his tanned left arm. His right arm was still pale, but his face glowed and his hair was chestnut brown.

"Where's Percy?" Charlie asked.

"What happened to you Saturday night?"

"I see you're going out again." Charlie tried not to grimace, tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice. "Where's Percy?"

Scorpius smiled a secret smile. "I don't exactly know," he answered.

Already flustered, this irritated Charlie unreasonably. "So what do you fucking know?" he snapped.

"I know you've got a problem!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Percy wanted to see me. It was urgent."

"Too late now."

"Why? I need to find him -"

"He's fine," Scorpius replied softly, before swapping his wand to his other hand and completing his bronzing ritual.

"Why do you do that?" Charlie asked, trying to sound like he didn't really care.

"Do what?"

"Change your appearance to go out?" _When you are so very handsome already._

"Maybe I prefer not to announce my heritage to strangers. I don't know if you've noticed, but my family has a distinctive look and a lot of enemies," Scorpius scoffed.

"Worried it might stop you pulling?" Charlie asked with a sneer. He was aware of what a hypocrite he was being even as he said it.

Scorpius seemed to know it too. He stood up and glared at Charlie, opening his mouth as if he was about to speak. Then he clearly thought better of it, closed his mouth and turned away. He took two steps round the desk, towards the fireplace, before he turned back to yell, "Yeah! Ok! So I'm young and I like shagging! How dare you judge me! It's none of your fucking business! What is eating you? Is it 'cos you can't remember what that was like?"

All of Charlie's panic and jealousy and ache erupted into fury. He leaped over to the young lad, grabbed him by the collar and slammed him onto the desk. He felt a jab in his cheek before he remembered the golden rule: never jump someone with a wand in their hand.

He had seconds to act; he had to plan some kind of defensive strategy. Only, those blue, blue eyes were glaring back at him and his brain had shut down. _Fuck it!_ , he thought, _he's going to hex me anyway. I might as well ..._

He bent his neck, shoved his lips onto the soft, inviting mouth below him and waited for the flash of green. It never came. Instead, the wand fell away from his face and clattered to the floor. Scorpius gasped, frozen for a moment before his lips were pushing back just as hard as Charlie's were pushing down. Within seconds, his firm, moist tongue entered Charlie's mouth.

Charlie's tongue responded. For a long time they kissed, their hands on each other's faces, chests, thighs. Their eyes were open all the time. They watched each other, as though not quite able to believe.

Scorpius arched up, stroking his erection against Charlie's hip, making Charlie moan so loud that his mouth broke contact and the kiss was finished.

"I didn't think ... I never thought ... thought I'd blown my chance," Scorpius muttered, barely coherent.

Charlie straightened up and released Scorpius' body from under his. Scorpius pushed himself further up the desk so that he could lie flat in the middle of it. Charlie gazed down at him, enraptured.

"You are just so fantastic to look at," he murmured. "Even with your hair like that!" He chuckled. "Those eyes!"

Scorpius looked really pleased at that. "You like them?" he asked proudly.

"They haunt me," Charlie admitted.

"Good. Took me nearly a term in Fifth Year to get them this colour. Probably cost me a couple of O.W.L.s. Grandfather went spare, told me I was disrespecting my heritage!"

"What?"

"I was sick of looking in the mirror and seeing my family looking back at me. I did something about it."

"I'm so glad." Charlie stroked the hair away from Scorpius' forehead.

Scorpius closed his eyes and sighed happily.

~m/w~m/w~m/w~m/w~m/w~

As soon as he had finished eating, Percy was yanked to his feet by strong arms. Lucius was far too strong for his age. I just have to ask him to go slow, Percy thought. I'll tell him this is my first time with a man. I'll tell him I'm a bit nervous. He was dragged from the fading light of the balcony into the even darker bedroom. He said nothing.

Lucius gripped Percy by the upper arms and examined him thoroughly, caressing Percy's whole body with his eyes. Speak now! Percy ordered himself. His mouth seemed to be welded shut. His throat was entirely without moisture.

"I want to see you without clothes on," Lucius growled. Percy found himself reaching down for the hem of his robes and lifting them over his head.

~m/w~m/w~m/w~m/w~m/w~

Charlie took the hem of Scorpius' tight, white T-shirt and lifted it over the young man's head. His chest was unnaturally darkened, but the sculpting was real. His collar bone and his lower ribs rose out of his slim shape, but his upper arms were defined as were his pectorals. Not muscle-bound like Charlie, just smoothly sloping.

His stomach was flat, suspended between jutting hip-bones. Charlie ran a hand from his shoulder, down to the blond hair below his navel.

"You forgot the nipples," Charlie remarked.

"I tried darkening them once, but they lost ... uh ... sensitivity."

"They sensitive then?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

Charlie licked his lips and stared at the pale nubs, rising up from the tanned skin.

"No, seriously, be careful," Scorpius warned, sounding a little nervous.

Charlie placed a hand on each of the young man's flanks and leaned over the desk, over the chest.

"I will," he whispered, breathing onto bare skin. He could see the goosebumps form.

He stuck out his tongue, tensing it and darting out the hard, wet tip, to dance lightly over Scorpius' nipple. Scorpius groaned. Charlie flattened his tongue then and lapped up over it, bringing a gentle finger to massage the other one. Scorpius swore. Charlie adored.

~m/w~m/w~m/w~m/w~m/w~

Percy stood naked, foolishly folding his work robes and letting Lucius look at him. The older man's eyes glittered and darkened, watching every action. Percy leant over a little to lay his clothes on a chair and he knew his back and his buttocks were being minutely observed. He straightened and turned.

Lucius licked his lips and Percy heard his own throat make a sound like a purr. His shoulders were gripped tightly and he was forced backwards. It hurt a bit. Just enough. He moved willingly, fixated by the older man's steely grey eyes. There was softness behind his knees and then he was thrown backwards. He barely registered the fact that he had landed on the bed.

Lucius tore at his own buttons, pushing his tailored robes over his shoulders and letting them fall to the floor. He stepped out of them too quickly, Percy caught only a glimpse of something he would have liked to have gazed upon, then in a blur the sculptured body was propelled forward and Percy's breath was knocked out of him.

There were too many sensations and they were tearing at Percy's nerve-endings. Every square inch of his skin seemed to be in contact with the dry, warm, lemon-scented flesh of this man. Just being near him had made Percy's bones dissolve, his touch was almost too much to cope with.

Percy found that his hands had moved into the long, white hair that had haunted his thoughts for weeks, he was stroking his fingers through it and there were strange noises e had no control over coming out of his own mouth.

~m/w~m/w~m/w~m/w~m/w~

Scorpius reached for Charlie. He shifted up onto one elbow and his other arm stretched out. Grasping Charlie's belt buckle, he used it to pull him onto the desk. He lifted his head and their mouths met at the same moment as his fingers undid the zip.

He reached inside and wrapped an expert hand around Charlie's cock. The dragon keeper's eyes closed. He heard himself whimper. Scorpius' hand moved up and down. Charlie braced his arms against the desk – one either side of Scorpius' body, surrounding him, containing him.

"You see?" Scorpius murmured against his lips. "You were right. About me at least."

Charlie couldn't make sense of what he was hearing. That could have been because his mind was completely clouded by lust.

Scorpius enlightened him: "I'm a Slytherin, and I'm a wanker. A bloody good one, too. I pride myself on it"

Charlie chuckled. "Yes. Y'are!" he managed. Then Scorpius twisted his wrist just so and Charlie was no longer capable of speech – just some feral moaning noises.

"Now, let's see if I was right, too," Scorpius whispered hot into his ear, "I do hope not. I hope there's at least one Gryffindor who can fuck."

It took a few seconds for Charlie's brain to send a message to his hand. He managed to get it over Scorpius', but he still needed almost half a minute of steadying breaths before he could manage to say, "Not if you keep that up!"

Scorpius pulled his hand away, causing Charlie a mixture of relief and disappointment. Then he raised his palm to his face and, looking Charlie straight in the eye, he licked it.

With an overwhelming surge of need, Charlie's elbows gave way, crashing his body down onto the slighter one beneath him. Charlie scrabbled at Scorpius' waistband and Scorpius tugged down Charlie's jeans until their naked pricks were rubbing against each other.

A jolt of hot pleasure shot through him, then Charlie became aware that a tiny bottle was being pressed into his palm. He realised what it was when he felt slick fingers slippering along his shaft. The 'schlepping' sound cut through the noise his own blood was making rushing through his body. He became aware of how loudly they were both panting.

Scorpius was wriggling beneath him, working his own trousers off with his feet. Charlie tipped the bottle onto the fingers of his right hand and brought it up between the youth's thighs. His mouth pressed down onto Scorpius' hot, musky neck, while his left hand pushed into the falsely brown hair on the boy's head and his other hand eased a finger inside the tight body.

Charlie moved gently, revelling in the warmth round his index finger. It wasn't enough for Scorpius, however; he tilted his hips, pushing up and moaning, jerking fast against the intrusion. Charlie got the message: faster, harder, more.

Under the fake tan, Scorpius' skin was flushed. His eyes were closed, his lips drawn back and his teeth clenched. Sweat dripped down him. Charlie leaned back to look at him. It was the most unbearably arousing thing he had seen for a very long time.

"Now! Want you! Now!" Scorpius demanded breathlessly.

Charlie knelt up between Scorpius' thighs. The younger man's eyes snapped open. They watched each other's faces, each enjoying the pleasure of the other, as Charlie slid his cock into Scorpius.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings**: Sexual situations, slash

**Author's Notes**: Adapted from the gift written for midnight_birth for the Malfoy-Weasley Exchange on live journal. This story owes a lot to her original suggestions.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and the wizarding world are the sole property of J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except my own ideas, and make no profit. No copyright infringement is intended.

~m/w~m/w~m/w~m/w~m/w~

LEGAL 

A Malfoy-Weasley Story 

Chapter 6: SENTENCING 

Scorpius' lids slid down over those bright blue eyes as Charlie began to move. He started slowly, wanting this to last, not sure whether it would ever happen again. He slid a hand under firm, tight, young buttocks, trying to find the perfect angle. His knee lost purchase on the shiny desk, though. Scorpius' eyes flew open again as Charlie landed on his shoulder.

Hastily, Charlie pulled himself up, kissed the shoulder and cast a cushioning charm under the lad's pelvis. That was what he should have done in the first place, would have done if he hadn't been so overcome with lust.

Balancing on his elbows, he thrust in hard.

"Oh yes! Fuck, yes! Just there!"

Charlie didn't need to be told; the flush that suddenly rose in the bronzed skin, and the jerking of the hips under him had informed him that he had hit the spot. The welcoming, tight heat around his prick was intoxicating him, the sensations spreading over his whole body, engulfing his consciousness. The moaning and shouting under him was reassurance enough that he was satisfying his lover, so he let instinct take over. He pistoned in and out, licking and sucking at the flesh near his mouth, grabbing hold of Scorpius' heaving rib cage for purchase.

He felt fingernails dig into his arse cheeks, pulling him further in, speeding him up.

"Now! Merlin! Yes! Hard!" Scorpius ordered, his breathing ragged, shallow, fast.

Charlie did his best to obey and still hold on, still make it last, at least long enough for – Then there it was, the clenching and screaming, the release. Charlie followed suit immediately.

~m/w~m/w~m/w~m/w~m/w~

Silky hair tickled across Percy's face, neck, shoulders, chest. He gave up the fight to keep his eyes open. There was a warm, wet mouth full of lightly scraping teeth, on his body; firm fingers probed him everywhere. Percy heard his own groans. His innards felt like fiery magma. He knew that it wouldn't take much more to cause an eruption.

He let himself be buffeted by his partner's passion. He had no choice. He allowed his body to used and manipulated. He abdicated control. He loved it.

The insistent fingers which had been exploring him, finally reached his stiff, hungry prick. He pushed back into the touch. Three hard pulls and he came, doubling up with the power of his own ejaculation.

He looked up blearily, wondering only briefly when and how he had lost his glasses. A pale ghost towered over him, one knee either side of his chest. The hard patellas pressed bruisingly against his ribs. There was a masterful howl and then Percy's face was sprayed with burning wetness.

~m/w~m/w~m/w~m/w~m/w~

The dark dizziness lifted and the world came into focus. There were the sharp outlines of quills and the bright colours of cardboard folders. Under them was the warm, brown of wood. Splayed over everything was the perfect body of a golden angel.

Charlie ran his hands through the silky, chestnut hair and Scorpius leaned up and brought their mouths onto each other.

After a long, soft kiss, Charlie said, "You're lovely." They gazed at each other. Then Charlie swore sharply. "Shit! Percy!"

"We'll tidy the desk up," Scorpius muttered.

"I didn't mean that. He's fallen for you."

Scorpius sat up. "He hates me."

"He told me he had his first crush on a man. It can't be a coincidence that he just started working with a spectacularly sexy hunk."

Scorpius chuckled.

"It's not funny!" Reluctantly, Charlie broke the contact between them, stepped back.

"I think you've got the wrong Malfoy."

"What?"

"I may not know where he and my grandfather have gone, but I've got a pretty good idea of what they're up to."

"What?" Charlie stupidly asked again.

"They're on a date. They've been flirting for weeks."

Lucius? How could Percy fancy Lucius? Lucius was scary and cold and ancient. Charlie sat down on the desk beside Scorpius and looked at him. Why would anyone notice at an old man with that in the room?

He leaned down and pulled off Scorpius' socks. Between them they tugged off what remained of their clothes. Then Charlie gently lifted his new special someone off the desk and onto the floor. He lay down next to him, bare skin against bare skin.

"I don't want to go home," said Scorpius. He was thinking about bumping into his boss in the bathroom or at breakfast. He was also thinking how nice it would be to feel Charlie's flesh like this for the rest of the night.

"We could stay here," Charlie answered, too tired to move.

"We could go to your place," Scorpius suggested, snaking his arm over Charlie's chest.

"Could do," Charlie agreed.

"How long could I stay?"

"Long as you like."

There was a warm, comfortable pause.

"Let's go then!"

"In a minute," Charlie responded sleepily.

~m/w~m/w~m/w~m/w~m/w~

Percy woke slowly. He ached more and felt lighter than he had done for a long time. Someone tall and blond loomed. Percy reached for his glasses. They were neatly folded on a table on his side of the bed. He hadn't done that. He put them on and the world came into focus.

Lucius stood at the foot of the bed, wearing a white dressing gown. He looked worried. He was watching Percy.

"Good morning," Percy said and smiled broadly.

Lucius smiled back, tentatively. "You're fine, are you? I mean, everything's ..." he sighed, then swallowed nervously. "I think I might have been a little, well, pushy, last night."

"Pushy?" Percy laughed. "You could call it that." He added quietly, "I liked it."

A grin split Malfoy's face. "You don't regret?" he asked.

Percy wanted Lucius to get back in the bed with him, but he didn't want to ask. He didn't want to be the one who took the initiative. "No regret," he confirmed.

"You see," Lucius paused. "You see, my wife died three years ago. I haven't been tempted by anyone since. Then I met you. It was a surprise. I've never fallen for a man before. I'd never even kissed a man before last night."

"Me neither," Percy admitted.

"I see. That's even worse. It's a long time since I seduced anyone. I'm afraid I was too forceful. I don't want to frighten you off."

"I like being frightened of you."

Lucius' sharp teeth glinted in the morning sunlight. He slid the robe from his strong shoulders, slipping it past his chest, then his waist, to the floor. Percy stared at the strong body. He had never considered any man's body to be attractive before. He hadn't known that a penis could be beautiful.

The hair across the chest, over the flat belly and gathering round the groin, was white. That was the only indication of his age, though.

"How do you look so ...?" Percy whispered.

"A healthy diet. Plenty of exercise. Oh, and a Dark Charm once a week. Do you like what you see, then?"

Percy nodded.

"Do you want more of this body?"

Percy was pretty sure that his face answered that already, but he nodded anyway. Lucius slunk round the bed and lay down next to Percy, taking hold of him firmly and pressing him close. Percy's nostrils were filled with the essence of lemons. It had become his favourite scent.

Lucius ran a sure hand from Percy's neck to his navel. "You are perfect," he breathed into his ear.

Percy felt warm, moist lips against his lobe.

"Are you mine?" Lucius growled.

With a sibilant moan, Percy answered, "Yes!"

"I want to give you something. A gift. Anything. What do you want?"

"Anything?" Percy checked. The blood had left his brain. He had to make sure he understood what he was hearing. Lucius' palm still lay flat against his abdomen; he wanted it to move lower, to go where the blood had gone.

"Anything," Lucius confirmed, sealing his promise with a kiss to Percy's ginger-stubbled jaw.

"End the apprenticeship."

Lucius pulled away sharply. His eyes burned into Percy's skin. Percy's chest clenched. Had he asked too much?

"I was thinking of jewellery, books, clothes that sort of thing. Aren't you interested in them? Would you like a house?"

Percy kept shaking his head.

"Well, you can have them anyway. And I'll take away my tormenting grandson."

Lucius pressed his unnaturally smooth cheek to Percy's. He started to stroke small circles into Percy's skin. Percy moaned.

"He's a good boy, really," Percy panted, "but he'll never be a good advocate. He lacks interest and aptitude."

"Is he driving you mad?"

"Mmhmm," Percy agreed. He was agreeing with the question, but also with the direction in which Lucius' hand was travelling.

"Very well," Lucius agreed, between licks to Percy's throat, "if I can't turn a family member into a lawyer, then perhaps I should be bringing a lawyer into the family."

~m/w~m/w~THE END~m/w~m/w~


End file.
